


Supercat prompts

by ImaginaryDragons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, depending on the prompt, fun stuff, one shots, possible appearances by general danvers, prompts, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryDragons/pseuds/ImaginaryDragons
Summary: a collection of supercat prompts and or oneshots ranging from collage au's to break ups and other things that I have been prompted with





	1. Chapter 1

Maybe it had not been the greatest idea to do keep it from Alex, and Cat, and everyone else. But then again they would have all told her not to do it, that she would probably get too much attention, or she would draw too much attention to her alter ego. The temptation was just  much too strong though, she had to atleast try and do it. Maggie would get a kick out of it no doubt, and after it was done there was no doubt that Winn would find it hilarious. She just had to figure out how to do it outside of the house where Cat would not see her doing it. That would be one way to make sure she ended up sleeping on the couch. 

 

Cat was in a business meeting and she would be at Catco until at least nine, Kara had roped Carter into helping, he may have encouraged the idea as well. Cat would not be happy about that either, she did not particularly like how the two tended to get in trouble, although she did love how the two got along. It was not going to be quick though, giving a video interview as two people is never a quick type of thing. If they were careful enough then maybe Cat would only end up finding out after the interview had been posted. Kara had planned it out, and once it was done it would no doubt be hilarious, to everyone who knew her super secret. There was no doubt in Kara’s mind that when Cat saw it she would end up angry at Kara for endangering her identity or simply being reckless with it. 

 

Around 3:00 she and Carter began to set to work, with Kara’s outfit first, making sure she could quickly change between the two, and then not make any careless mistakes that would need Carter to edit the video. The whole plan was rather simple and it would not be terribly hard to pull off, although they might have to do a few takes in order to actually succeed, Kara was no real actress after all. She and Carter had spent around thirty minutes setting up the camera and the questions, he would have to use two cameras to get the angles, the trick was timing the switches with Kara’s changes. 

 

Kara was sitting on the couch with glasses and notebook in hand, ready to begin the faux interview. When she finally finished getting ready and prepared, she signaled Carter to begin videoing. She went through the first question, zoomed across the room and sat on the other side in full supergirl regalia. Carter smirked behind the camera, knowing that Kara had to hold her hair while running, so that it did not look like she had just used superspeed. Kara tried to switch fully into her supergirl persona to answer the question but instead erupted in a fit of giggles, causing Carter to do the same.

 

The whole situation was hilarious to the two, they had set all of it up so that they would laugh at it later, but they were laughing at it in the moment when they were supposed to be selling it. After a few minutes of letting all of their laughter out, it was back to business with Carter behind the camera and Kara interviewing herself. It was all simple enough and the two worked in sync switching in perfect timing. They took at least four more takes, to insure that all of the switches went off without a hitch, seeing as how every video of supergirl was always gone over by the public with a fine toothed comb for anything that stood out. 

 

Carter was a genious when it came to computers, he would no doubt be on par with Winn one day, it made Kara smile to think of it. The two spent an hour working on small edits for the video they were meticulous, they were hidden away in the game room at that point. Knowing that Cat could be home at any minute, and then be angry at their implausible and irresponsible idea. They were taking every precaution that they could, to make sure that Cat did not find out until the video was finished, otherwise the whole thing would be shut down before it had truly gotten off the ground. 

 

She may have been using her super hearing to listen out for her wife’s heartbeat nearing their home, Cat had only just left the office which gave them at least thirty minutes, if Cat did not stop for food on her way home. That meant that the duo was in the final stretch, they had to finish soon, and they had to do it right or else the whole thing would backfire on them. In hindsight the whole plan may have not been the best idea for a joke, especially when it ends up so high stakes, but it also would help solidify people thinking that she and supergirl were two different people. That was the argument she was going to use to convince Alex or at least Winn, and her pout would probably be able to get J’onn on board as well.

 

“About how long do we have left?” Carter asked, looking over his shoulder at Kara, he was chewing on his bottom lip nervously. 

 

“ we have at least thirty minutes, if she does not stop for food.” Kara stated back rubbing her son’s back, as he began to type away once again. 

 

Kara was tempted to send a text to Cat and ask if she could pick up some food, but they had just eaten out the day before and the fridge was fully stocked so they would no doubt be cooking dinner tonight. That meant that when Cat arrived it would be down to Kara to distract her wife and insure that Carter was able to finish the job that they had started. It could not be that hard come up with some issue she had on an article and Cat would gladly help her look over it. The problem was she had already finished her last two articles and submitted them to snapper, and Cat would no doubt know that she had. 

 

Carter continued work as Kara paced the house, trying to come up with a plan that would not end with Cat furious at her. In hindsight this whole thing may not have been well thought out, shame it was only now when it was far too late to back out that she was beginning to realize that she really did not have a good way to convince Cat. A few deep breaths later she had calmed down some and was somewhat prepared to face Cat. She would attempt to help with dinner that would get Carter at least an extra twenty minutes, before Cat would decide that she had to check on her son. The sound of Cat’s car pulling into the driveway set Kara into motion. She superspeed to Carter letting him know that Cat had arrived, before zooming back into the kitchen. 

 

“Kara, I’m home.” Cat’s voice rang out, as she opened the front door.

 

“ you know I can hear your heartbeat all the way across town, you don’t have to announce that you are home.” Kara said, arriving in front of her wife and gently pecking her on the lips. 

 

“ after that one time, when I walked in and---”

 

“ ok, ok I had solar flare that was different.” Kara said already smiling at her wife’s teasing, they had agreed never to mention that particular incident outloud again. 

 

“Mmhm you had, but you still turn as red as a tomato every time I mention it.” Cat jested back, already taking off her heels.

 

“ where is---”

 

“ what are we doing for dinner I was hoping you could teach me some more about cooking,” Kara hated interrupting Cat and she knew how much her wife hated it when she was interrupted. 

 

“ well I was thinking something Italian” Cat answered, she rested her hand on the small of Kara’s back letting her head rest on her wife’s shoulder. Kara could hear the smile in Cat’s voice; there was always a slight difference in the way Cat talked when she was happy or relieved to be home.

 

“That sounds great, do you want to go ahead and get started,” Kara said, wrapping one arm around Cat’s torso. She was trying to subtle divert Cat away from where Carter was working.

 

“You are already hungry aren’t you,” Cat said back turning in Kara’s embrace and moving to face her wife. 

 

“ what can I say, kryptonian metabolism and all.” Kara tried to cover, although Cat did notice the crinkle. 

 

“ mmhmm” Cat turned and walked past Kara deciding that she was not about to be fooled by her wife’s ploy, if Kara had the crinkle it meant that Kara was up to something.

 

“Want to tell me what you are actually doing?” Cat’s voice was firm as she walked on looking slightly into each room that she past.

 

“Not particularly.” 

“ should i be worried,” Cat said stopping in her tracks, a look of concern crossing her face.

 

“No no of course not, it is nothing dangerous,” Kara covered her mouth the second she said it, realizing that she had just admitted to having something to hide.

 

“So you are doing something.” Cat smiled triumphantly.

 

“Umm maybe,” Kara said rubbing the back of her neck and looking at the ground.

 

“Why don’t we get this over with so that you do not end up sleeping on the couch for a week,” Cat said watching Kara for her reaction. 

 

“I will just go and work on dinner how about that,” Kara said before using a burst of super speed to get out of the situation. 

 

“Well  i guess i will just find Carter then, and whatever the two of you have decided to hide.” Kara heard Cat answer back from where her wife was in the hallway.

 

Kara decided that getting to work on dinner may help ease Cat’s anger when she found out, she knew that Cat would not be angry at Carter it was not his idea after all. She went ahead and decided to get out all of the dishes and cookware they would need, she may not be good with the stove or any other part of the process of cooking but she could do some things. She decided not to use her super hearing, it may help her avoid Cat’s wrath. She soon heard the tell tale sound of Cat and Carter headed back towards the kitchen.

 

“Kara, Kara, we posted the video.” Carter came in encircling Kara in a hug. 

 

“YOU DID WHAT NOW” surprise was written on Kara’s face, utter and complete surprise, she looked over at Cat waiting for some sort of emotion.

 

“Well seeing as the video was well edited and the acting was good enough,” Cat paused to smile and give Kara a kiss on the cheek before continuing. “You two did a good job and it was not a bad idea although, I think calling in J’onn may have been better, you did wonderful darling.” 

 

“Can we go ahead and eat now, before you two get all lovey dovey.” Carter scrunched up his face, before rushing towards the the table he was already rushing over to the kitchen ready to help with dinner.

  
send me prompts [here](https://magnificent-dragons.tumblr.com/ask)


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt   
> 'that's not a pickup line'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gay

Cat stood on the balcony attached to her office, with coffee in hand, taking in the sight of the city before her busy day began, Kara stood behind her almost scared to disrupt the scene, the way the light shone around her and reflected off of Cat’s golden locks made her want to paint it. To capture the shadows of the city mingling with the morning light, the way it played across Cat’s body. She had painted Cat at least a thousand times before, and each time she swore Cat seemed to only get mover beautiful. 

“Are you just going to spend all morning staring at me, Kara,” Cat’s voice broke her out of her thoughts she was teasing, the way Cat looked at her she could not help but blush.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to stare, you’re just you know you,” Kara stuttered out, blush still very present on her face.

“You know I thought you becoming a reporter would get you to e a bit more articulate with what you are thinking and trying to say, darling.” Cat turned leaning back against the railing and giving Kara a once over. 

“I um am, aren't I” the absolute uncertainty in Kara’s voice only managed to convince Cat that she was correct, she loved Kara and how she would stutter about at times, but Kara could be more confident she should be more confident not only in herself but in her words she knew that Kara could be.

“Darling, as much as I love how you bumble, you can do better than that, I know you have more confidence in yourself.” Kara was walking towards her looking more bashful and slightly ashamed of herself, Cat immediately wanted to reassure Kara to ensure that she knew she had nothing to be ashamed of. 

“Oh Kara, come here don’t be ashamed of yourself, you are an amazing person who can do incredible things you just can’t seem to figure out how to articulate yourself at times.” Cat set a hand on Kara’s cheek, and stepped closer she kissed Kara on the cheek before pulling back.

“I know, I know but how do you know just start being confident and stuff especially around other people.” Kara sounded small and lacking most of her confidence. 

“Why don’t you start small, you know how you tend well you can’t flirt well, let’s start with that.” Cat smiled watching as Kara feign offence.

“That is not horrible idea, although my flirting is not that bad is it?” Kara was looking at the ground. 

“Love you can flirt sometimes, but you are not always the best at flirting,” Cat said, laying a hand on Kara’s shoulder and flashing the signature Cat Grant smile. 

“Ok ok, so I just have to flirt with you,” Kara repeated trying to psych herself up a bit.

“That is what I said darling,” Cat said, she leaned up and gave Kara a peck on the lips before walking back into her office. 

Leaving Kara on the balcony to think about how she was going to pull it off, she had never been able to flirt much of any, and when she did it usually ended with a very bad pickup line. The only positive thing about the whole red k incident had been that she actually was able to flirt. Then again she had managed to actually ask Cat on a date, would that count as flirting? Probably not. 

She was supergirl she could do this, she could flirt yeah it was not that hard, was it? No, she could do this she can flirt with Cat even if Cat says that she is not that great at flirting well she will just have to prove her wrong. Although maybe she could use a little bit of help just a little bit, would that be considered cheating though? She was not going to risk Cat getting mad because she did not technically do what she needed to do. Kara headed after Cat into the office, resisting the urge to give Cat one last kiss before she started the work day, they did have a rule about pda in the office (it applied to all people in the office). 

Kara smiled as she walked out, it seemed to always be a side effect of kissing Cat, it would alway leave her smiling. Knowing that Cat’s schedule for the day was going to be tight that meant that she would not get too see much of her. The life of a ceo never ended even for one minute during the work day, Kara had known that before they had started dating. 

She passed Eve as she walked in coffee in hand, no doubt Cat had sent Eve back for a new coffee for no other reason than to get her out of the office for a moment, or just to push the woman’s buttons. Kara knew it was just one of Cat’s plays to make sure that Eve knew that she was replaceable. It was something that Cat had been doing since long before Kara had started at Catco. It worked well, although it did cause quite a lot of assistants and others to quit. Heading over to her office she logged onto her computer and tried to start on her newest article, Snapper would want it finished by the end of the next day. 

A few hours of working past, and she decided that lunch would be a good idea, and maybe a good way to start with trying to impress Cat. Kara headed out the office door a small smile on her face, as she walked towards Cat’s office. Her plan was simple pick up food and compliment Cat. That counted as flirting didn’t it? Well even if she didn’t it would make Cat smile and that was a good enough reason. 

Cat always had her lunch schedule cleared of any meetings that were not over the phone, it was mostly for public safety, she had a tendency to get hangry. It was a disaster waiting to happen, when Cat did not get her food. It had been one of the first lessons that she had learned while working as Cat’s assistant, and it had been the first thing that she had warned Eve about. 

“Cat, I am making a lunch run, do you want me to grab some and we can eat together?” Kara had entered Cat’s office smiling as usual, Cat was concentrated on a layout spread in front of her so much so that she did not notice that her girlfriend had entered, until Kara had spoken.

“That sounds wonderful darling.” Cat looked up from the sheets and smiled at Kara. The stress that had been on her face just moments before was melting away. Kara always had that effect on Cat.

“Should I just surprise you with your order or are you going to tell me,” Kara quipped, earning a small laugh from Cat, who very well knew that Kara had the innate ability to know exactly what she wanted to eat.

“You very well know what I want, so chop chop darling.” Cat added in a devious smirk, causing Kara to blush brighter than her suit. 

“Yeah, yeah, I will just go get that,” Kara managed to stammer out, as she turned to go she could hear Cat laughing behind her, the kind of carefree laugh that was reserved only for her and Carter.

There was a small restaurant on third street, it was not to far from the office and it had amazing food, Cat may never admit it but she loved eating there even though it was not one of the cities expensive restaurants nor was it specifically for the upper class she loved it. A burger for Cat and three for her, that sounded about right, she would be having a light lunch. She approached the store front smiling, she had become friends with the owners a while back after an incident with the grill. 

“Kara, how are you, how is that girlfriend of yours, who we have yet to meet you need to bring her in some time.” Hogan said, he was the owner of the restaurant. He walked up to her and gave Kara a hug smiling. 

“I know she does but she is busy,” Kara said as she pulled away. She always gave that reason and it was near always true. 

“Well when she isn’t make sure she comes by,” He was already walking behind the counter, for her to give him her order.

“Your usual?” 

“Actually just four burgers this time,” Kara usually ended up ordering six or more, but she had an extra large breakfast that morning, so she was going a bit light on her lunch.

“Should the third be like the usual different burger,” He was used to Cat’s order seeing as she always ordered Cat’s with her own.

“Yes sir.” Kara answered curtly and with her signature sunny Danvers smile.

It only took a few minutes for the food to be ready, Kara grabbed it and left with a smile and a wave, heading back towards catco. She hoped that the line she had come up with would count as flirting, or at least as a good enough attempt that Cat would not tease her about it. The walk was short on the was up the catco elevator she checked to make sure that Cat’s burger was not damaged in any way, and smiled when she found that it wasn’t. Cat was always picky with her food, and she certainly was not going to eat a burger that was falling apart after the trip there. 

Walking out of the elevator, she could tell by how many people were frantically running around that Cat had entered the hangry stage. She walked a bit faster towards Cat’s office, hoping that the sooner the food arrived the less angry Cat would get at the other employees. Cat smiled as she noticed Kara heading across the bullpen, Kara’s heart did a backflip in her chest at Cat’s smile. No matter how many times she cause Cat to smile, she still loved it, loved to be the reason for that smile. Kara approached the glass office food in hand, and heart feeling as if it was about to beat out of her chest. She took a deep breath and pushed past the door as she had done hundreds of times before.

“You know I like the look of this food but not as much as I like the look of you,” Kara tried to look confident but it came off more goofy than confident. Cat arched an eyebrow at Kara and looked as if she was between laughter and judging Kara’s words.

“First off Kara, you can’t see the food right now, and second that was not a pick up line, or at least not a good one, love,” Cat’s voice had a hint of laughter to it as she spoke, Cat got up and rounded her desk she walked over to Kara gently plucking the bag from Kara’s hands and heading towards the balcony.

“It took me like half an hour to come up with that one you know,” Kara was fully pouting, hoping it would have some effect on her girlfriend.

“It was good for a first try, now put away that pout and come eat with me.” Cat motioned for Kara to sit next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes   
> thank you for reading, let me know what you thought in the comments  
> send me any prompts on my tumblr magnificent-dragons

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading please let me know what you thought   
> I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes


End file.
